A database frequently receives a query for information, such as a sum, average, or the like, from a range of data in a database. Conventionally, in response to such query, the database accesses every record, each of which includes one or more data entries, in the range of data to process the query. However, such a method for processing a database query results in large processing overhead.
Accordingly, methods and apparatus for improved processing of a database query are desired.